End of the World? Maybe
by TheAnnoyingFanGirl
Summary: Hi, by day I go by Luna Knight, less-than-average high school student.But by night I go by Magia, a more-than-average thief. You'd think that with the concern of the end of humanity, that the Teen Titans wouldn't try to ruin all of my scams. Full Summary inside. SYOC.
1. Prologue One: Origins of Magia

**AN: Yes this is a SYOC. The form is after the origin story.**

**Full Summary: Meet Luna Knight. Less than average high school student who really doesn't have a life. Now meet Magia, her alter ego. Magia is the demigod daughter of Hecate, and a thief in the night. Luna tries to steady her normal life and her thieving side, but it's kind of hard when those pesky Teen Titans are after you, trying to find out your secret identity. Geeze, you'd think that they'd have better things to do, what with some villain trying to destroy the human race.**

**Disclaimer: TheAnnoyingOne97 does not own DC comics or characters that are not her own. She only owns her characters and the plot.**

* * *

_Prologue One _

_Origins: Luna Knight_

* * *

The beginning of Luna Knight's story begins with an unlikely romance.

Scientist Allan Knight, who studied different realms, discovered an ancient torch in a tomb somewhere in Greece. When he touched the torch he somehow activated it, summoning the goddess of witchcraft and the crossroads, Hecate.

They fell in love, and from their love came a child, whom they named Luna.

For six years they lived in happiness, watching their child grow and learn about their two worlds.

From her father, Luna learned what being mortal meant, and the science behind everything.

And from her mother she learned about immortality, and how to control the magic that was gifted to her.

But one day the goddess had to leave to return to her duties on Mount Olympus, leaving behind her lover and child.

After she left, the scientist fell into a deep depression, and later was committed into a hospital for psychiatric help.

With no other family members, Luna was put into a foster home. Later on when Luna turned ten, the hospital that her father stayed at was attacked, and Allan, who pulled himself together long enough to save some of the patients, died from a stab wound to the throat.

His last words to her were _"I'm going to sleep for a while, I'll see you in the morning"_, but he never did wake up. Because of this Luna developed hypnophobia, fearing that if she ever did sleep that she would also never wake up.

Luna soon ran away from her foster home and lived off the streets. While on the streets she discovered her inner thief and would use her magic to steal from people, even though her conscious was against it, making her life even more difficult for she didn't want to make bad choices, but she wanted to go the easy way at the same time.

As she became older she would go after bigger and more expensive objects.

Through her new life, she became Magia, the Goddess of Thieves.

And also a target for the Teen Titans to go all heroics on, ruining her scams.

What a bunch of ninnies.

* * *

**Here's the form~!**

**Name [First, middle and Last]:**

**Age:**

**Birthdate [Month and Day only] :**

**Gender:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Length:**

**Hair Style:**

**Hair Texture: **

**Eye color and Shape:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Scars:**

**Birthmarks:**

**Tatoos:**

**Clothing Style [Simple, indie, fancy, punk/rock etc.]:**

**Example of a typical outfit:**

**Other things essential to the character's appearance:**

**Personality [Be Detailed]:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Phobias:**

**Mannerisms:**

**Habits:**

**Would your character attend school:**

**Backstory [Be Detailed For It Will Be Used In An Origin Story]:**

**Parents:**

**Siblings:**

**Open to relationship?:**

**If so, then what kind of a person would they have as a love interest?:**

**Titans, Allies, or Villain:**

**Powers:**

**How their powers work:**

**Code Name and backstory behind the codename:**

**Superhero Outfit:**

**Catch Phrase:**

**How they feel about being a super?:**

**Position on team:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Anything else I may have forgotten:**

**If you need an example you can find Luna's form on my profile**

* * *

**RULES:**

**(1) I will be accepting at most SEVEN Titans, and unlimited amount of Allies and Villains.**

**(2) The parents of the Teen Titans do not have to be apart of the original team, but if they are I am only accepting children of these pairings - BB/Rae, Robin/Star, Cy/Bee, Kid Flash/Jinx, Hot Spot/Argent, Speedy/Cheshire, Jericho/Kole, Superman/Lois, Batman/Wonder Woman, Huntress/Question, Hawk Woman/GL, and Black Canary/Green Arrow**

**(3) Villains and Allies parents DO NOT have to be any of the pairings above.**

**(4) Absolutely NO Mary Sues/Gary Stus.**

**(5) Be as detailed as possible.**

**(6) Only submit via PM. I will not accept any submission via Review.**

**(7) If you read the rules please put The End of the World? Maybe: SYOC**


	2. Preview: Arc One

**Arc One: The Daughter of Magic**

_Anonymous__ POV_

* * *

Hmm... this may prove tricky.

How are my plans supposed to work when I'm up against a stubborn telepath, a demon who has no real control, a robot with a heart, a loud metallic techie, an uncivilized _spirit of fire_, and a very random witch, all of whom are apart of a team who fights evil, defend the good, and protect the innocent.

Everything which I do not plan to do in the near future.

Oh well, once I get the key variable, everything will become clear.

Just as soon as I find _her_.

The Daughter of Magic.

Once I have her in my clutches, well...

Even the Titans wouldn't be able to stop what I have planned.

* * *

**Okay, so this is just a prequel of the first story arc.**

**Yes, I will be doing many arcs, just like a real cartoon or comic.**

**Now, it may take a while for the first chapter to be put up because of life, and also drafting the whole story.**

**I just wanted to upload a preview of what this arc will be like, and who the characters are, albeit I don't really tell you much.**

**See you guys next time, and for those who are America, happy 4th of July, enjoy freedom.**


End file.
